In an LTE system, in order to measure the quality of a channel and demodulate the received data symbols, a Common Reference Signal (CRS) is designed. A receiver may measure the quality of the channel by using the CRS, so as to determine whether the receiver will perform cell reselection and switch to a target cell, and the channel quality is measured when the receiver is in a connected state. When the interference level is relatively high, the physical layer of the receiver may disconnect from the network side through a wireless link connection failure signalling related to a higher layer. Two pilots including a Demodulation Reference Signal (DMRS) and a Channel State Information Reference Signal (CSI-RS) are introduced into LTE Release 10. The receiver demodulates data by using the DMRS and measures the quality of the channel by using the CSI-RS, so as to feed back information including a Pre-coding Matrix Indicator (PMI)/a Channel Quality Indicator (CQI)/a Rank Indicator (RI) etc. to the network side. An advantage of such a configuration is that the overhead of the channel state reference signal can be reduced while improving the accuracy of channel estimation. Another advantage of the DMRS is that transparent detection of the receiver can be realized, i.e. the receiver does not need to know the pre-coding weight applied to Evolved Node B (eNodeB) transmission. Interlayer interference can be estimated by using the DMRS, especially for Transmission Mode 9 applied by a receiver of Release 10, so as to use an advanced receiver to reduce detection errors caused by the interlayer interference.
In the development of future communication technology, it is necessary to realize cell “miniaturization”, i.e. in future scenarios, not only uniformly-distributed macro-eNodeBs, but also micro cells that are distributed in a non-uniform manner (for example, Picos, HeNodeB and relays) are required to be considered. In a distribution scenario of such micro cells distributed in a non-uniform manner, not only interference between macro-eNodeBs but also interference between a macro-eNodeB and a micro base station (for example, a Pico, a HeNodeB and a relay) exists. Since the transmission power of a macro-eNodeB is relatively high, interference in such a heterogeneous network is even serious, and thus it will become an important aspect of LTE Release 11 to research technologies for avoiding/eliminating interference among cells. Multiple-Input and Multiple-Output (MIMO) enhancement of R10 is also mainly based on enhancement of a single cell. However, when considering a scenario of the heterogeneous network, it only considers avoiding interference among a plurality of cells through a simple time-division method. In LTE Release 11, Coordinated Multi-Point (COMP) transmission technology may be introduced to avoid interference among cells, especially interference among a plurality of cells in the heterogeneous network.
Coordinated Multi-Point COMP technology avoids interference among a plurality of cells through beam-space division technology. Currently, major techniques of COMP may be divided into: COMP joint transmission and COMP cooperative scheduling/COMP cooperative beam. When COMP joint transmission is used, different coordinated cells participating in COMP joint transmission need to apply the same scrambling code sequence to scramble the transmitted data and DMRSs, a receiver will fail to combine signals transmitted by a plurality of cells and obtain a combined diversity gain if different cells participating in coordination apply different scrambling code sequences. In addition, when a COMP beam method is applied to reduce interference among receivers of different cells, if different cells use different DMRS scrambling codes, then the receivers of different cells can hardly estimate the interference between the receivers accurately through DMRSs, so that the interference cannot be compressed by an advanced receiving technology, or reference signals and data scrambling code sequences of different transmitting sides cannot be notified dynamically to receivers during Dynamic Cell Selection (DCS).